Teenage Issues
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Sisfic- Sam's having girl problems with his teenage daughter, and so he calls up uncle Dean and Aunt Taylor for help.


Dean lifted his foot from the gas pedal for what felt like the first time in about three hours, slowing down his car and eventually coming to a stop outside of a house, glancing up out of the window curiously as he turned off the engine. He looked from the house to me, smiling lightly before we climbed out of the Impala, slamming the doors closed simultaneously. "Five bucks says this is another teenage hormone thing." Dean said with a smirk as we crossed over the lawn towards the front door. I laughed at him, shaking my head slowly and shoving him in the back of the shoulder. Not bothering to knock, Dean pushed open the door and stepped into the house, me right behind him, walking straight into the hallway.

"You're ruining my life!" Were the first words we heard, the second we'd opened the door, the shouting coming clearly from the living room. Dean shot a look over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow, a note of confusion now set into his face, the small smile now faded slightly. I simply shrugged at him in response, nodding at him as we headed into the room.

Sam and Haley were standing in the middle of the room, Sam with his hands rested on his hips, Haley with her arms folded over her chest. Sam looked frustrated, a tell-tale sign that his daughter was clearly winning whatever argument they were having. Haley, however, looked murderous, like she was about to rip Sam's head clean off of his shoulders. "What's going on in here?" Dean asked curiously, a small smirk forming on his face as he looked between them. I could see in his face, now he knew that it was nothing too serious, the playful smirk was back.

Both Sam and Haley turned quickly to the doorway at the sound of Dean's voice, Sam seemingly sighing in relief, he looked in dire need of backup. Haley's jaw dropped a little at the sight of him, now looking madder than ever, her face sporting the bitch face she'd picked up so accurately from her dad. "You called him for help? Of all people, dad, him?!" She exclaimed, looking from Dean to Sam in disbelief.

"Well, jeez, Hales, lovely to see you too." Dean muttered sarcastically, taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch, raising his eyebrows at me. I glanced from him to Sam, noticing the slight hint of a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, that's real nice, dad." She said, shaking her head slowly. "Thanks a bunch."

I stepped further into the room, my curiosity getting the better of me, taking a seat beside Dean on the couch. "What's actually the problem?" I asked, looking between them, a small frown on my face. Usually they got along great, they hardly ever fought like this. In fact, I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd seen them shouting at each other like that.

Sam sighed heavily, turning to face me and Dean. "Haley here, thinks that she has a date." He said simply, clearly not happy about it.

"And I'm going." Haley added before he had the chance to say anything else, her tone stubborn.

"The hell you are." Dean cut in, getting to his feet and moving to stand beside Sam, now looking just as defensive as his brother did, and that was a look I remembered seeing all too many times when I'd been her age.

"Why not?!" She argued. "Dean, I'm sixteen years old, alright? I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I don't really care if you're twenty-six." Sam retorted, matching her tone easily. "It's not going to happen."

"But, dad-" She began, getting no further before Sam continued.

"Haley, I said no." He told her flatly, his tone now leaving her no room to argue with him.

Haley glared up at him for a few seconds before eventually shaking her head. "Fine." She muttered, turning towards the door and slamming it closed behind herself before walking off upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

The three of us remained silent for a few seconds, none of us sure of what to say. I finally cleared my throat and sighed heavily, resting my hands over my knees for a second and pushing myself up, hardly able to hold back a smirk. "Sammy, don't you think that you might be overreacting here?" I asked him, my tone remaining light. "Just a little bit?"

"No, not really." He answered flatly. "I don't."

I glanced from him to Dean, their expressions exactly the same, and rolled my eyes. "Sammy, d'you remember when I was Haley's age? And I wanted to go out with that guy, but Dean was being an ass about it? And you eventually came around to it and told him that I wasn't a kid anymore, and that he needed to let me grow up."

Sam scoffed. "Taylor, don't preach me to me." He muttered. "This is different."

"How?" I pressed. "How is this different, hm?"

"Because-" Sam looked lost for words. "-she's my daughter, Tay, she's too young to be going out with guys." He finished softly. I could hear the worry clearly in his tone, he was so protective over her, I remembered seeing the exact same look on my own dad's face at some point around her age.

"Sammy, c'mon.." He only stared down at me, the frown remaining fixed on his face. I sighed and nodded, giving in. "Let me sort it."

He nodded and took a step back. "Thank you."

I turned and headed towards the door, making my way upstairs and coming to a stop outside of her bedroom door. I knocked lightly, not getting an answer. "Haley, honey? Can I come in?" I waited for a couple of seconds, knocking again lightly when she didn't answer. I sighed and shook my head, pushing open the door slowly and stepping into her room. She was sitting on her bed, just staring ahead at the wall in front of her, she still looked annoyed, but calmer than she had done. "You alright?" I asked lightly.

Haley nodded slowly, looking up at me as I took a seat on the side of her bed. "Were they like that with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed at that, I'd lost count years ago of the amount of guys either Sam, Dean or my dad had chased away from me. "Every single day. Dean's still scaring boys away from me now.. You know, your dad's only trying to look out for you, Haley. You know how they get."

She sighed lightly. "Yeah, I know."

Neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes. "So," I began brightly, eventually breaking the silence and getting to my feet, heading over towards her closet and pulling open the door. "-you decided what you're wearing to this date yet?"

"You heard him, Taylor-" She said glumly. "-he isn't gonna let me go."

"Hey, you leave those morons to me, you're going." I said, looking through her clothes as I did. "So, where's he taking you?"

"He's uh, picking me up at eight." I heard her hop off of her bed, crossing the room to stand beside me, watching over my shoulder. "The movies, some stupid horror flick." She answered, reaching past me and picking up a pair of jeans. "What about these?"

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow slowly. "Aren't those mine?"

Haley shrugged, an innocent look playing on her face. "You left them here the last time you stayed over, figured they looked better on me anyway." She said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at that, laughing to myself. "Fine, wear them."

"Awesome." She smiled, making a move to turn away but stopping halfway. "So, if I'm wearing your jeans, does that mean you'll let me borrow your jacket?"

I looked at her, the exact same set of puppy eyes her dad used on her face. I sighed and pulled off my jacket with a smirk, handing it to her. "I don't know why I come around here." I said lightly, closing her closet door over, my eyes pausing at the photo of the two of us on the door.

"I'm glad you did, we missed you." She said quietly. I turned to look at her, her face was now completely serious. "Taylor, when are you going to quit this?"

I glanced down at the floor for a second, a small smile on my face, trying to look like the question didn't bother me. "I thought we weren't going to have this conversation again?"

"I know, but dad really worries about you. And, I don't know, it'd kinda be nice if you guys were around more, ya know?" She shrugged and looked away from me, a sad frown on her face.

"Hey," I rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "-you know that Dean and I are only a phone call away if you need us."

"Yeah, I know- it just freaks me out sometimes, knowing what you guys are doing."

I looked down, nodding slowly. We got the same speech every time we came here, no doubt Dean was getting the same thing from Sam downstairs. "Hales, c'mon, nothing's gonna happen to us, alright? I promise."

She scoffed, tears in her eyes at the thought. "How do you know that?"

"Because," I pushed up a smile, my voice remaining confident. "-I've got Dean to keep me alive, and Dean has me." I nodded slowly, squeezing her shoulder lightly and grinning at her. "Trust me."

With that, I turned and headed out of the room, making my way back downstairs where Sam and Dean were now drinking whiskey. "Well?" Sam pressed the second I walked into the room. "Did you sort it?"

"Yes, I did." I smiled. "He's picking her up at eight, they're going to a movie, and then she'll be home."

Sam blinked, his bitch face almost immediately returned. "He's- what? Taylor, I asked you to fix this, not to encourage it." He said flatly, obviously becoming riled up again.

"Why are you so against this, Sammy?" I asked him softly, smiling up at him. "She's not a little girl anymore, you need to let her grow up."

"She's still my little girl." He said sadly, his voice quiet.

I nodded slowly, a sympathetic frown on my face. "I know, and she always will be. But trust me on this, Sam, just let her go."

He looked away for a second before eventually looking me in the eyes, nodding his head. "Yeah, fine." He muttered.

* * *

"You nervous?" I smirked at Haley as she looked over herself in the mirror, smiling a little.

She nodded slowly, turning back to me. "I really like him, Taylor."

Haley and I looked up at the quiet knocking on her bedroom door, Sam sticking his head around it and smiling lightly. "Hey." Haley said to him quietly, looking apprehensive of his response.

Sam walked inside and stopped, just looked at her, not saying anything for a few seconds. "Don't you have something to say to your child, Sam?" I pressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You look beautiful, Haley." He smiled. "He's a lucky kid."

"Thanks, dad." She grinned at him before heading past him and going back to the bathroom, checking her make up for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour.

Sam watched her go, resting a hand on my shoulder lightly. "You know, she looks more and more like you every day." He said quietly. "I can't believe she's sixteen alrealy."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." It had honestly still felt like yesterday when Haley's mom had shown up at our motel room with a baby, claiming it to be Sam's. Since then, he'd done everything for her, gotten himself a house and a job, eventually when she'd gotten older he'd gone back to college, and they'd finally been happy.

I glanced over at the window at the sound of a car pulling up outside. "Hey, Hales, I think he's here."

She appeared in the doorway, a horrified look on her face. "Oh god, please don't let Dean answer the door."

I'd forgotten about that, realising that we'd left him downstairs with unrestrained access to the poor kid. "Relax, I got it." I headed out of the room and ran down the stairs, seeing Dean heading down the hallway towards the door at the same time. We both paused, looking between each other before breaking into a run for the door, hitting it at the same time and banging against it with a thud, glaring at each other. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, quiet enough the guy on the other side wouldn't hear.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, genius?" He countered.

I went to answer but stopped as he knocked again, shoving Dean out of the way. "Play nice." I warned, smirking at him before pulling open the door.

The kid looked between us and smiled slightly. "Hey, I'm uh, I'm Josh."

I smiled lightly. "Taylor."

"Oh yeah, Haley's told me about you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Dean shook his head, pushing me out of the way. "Please, you chicks, you fall for anything." He muttered, turning to face him. "Listen, kid, here's the deal- you upset my niece, you hurt her or even irritate her in any way, shape or form, I swear to god, not only will she never see you again, but nobody else will either."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Dude, seriously?"

Dean ignored me, his glare never faltering from him. "And if that doesn't get my point across, I'll remind you that her dad is 6'4, pretty well-built, and he already wants to rip you limb from limb, kay?"

"Uh, yeah.." He answered slowly, looking between us slowly. "Point taken."

"Okay," Dean said brightly. "-good. Have her back by half ten, unharmed, undrugged and unmolested, and no one's gonna be getting slaughtered tonight."

I shook my head as I heard Sam and Haley head downstairs behind us. Sam looked him up and down slowly. "Hey, you look after her, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at Haley. "Yes, sir."

"I'll see you later." Haley said lightly, turning and heading outside with him.

"Hey," Dean called after them, pointing at the guy. "-remember our chat."

I shook my head, holding back a laugh as I closed the door over. "You're a jerk, Dean, you know that?"

Dean grinned down at me and nodded, ruffling my hair as he passed us. "I know." He smirked. "Who wants a beer?" He called back over his shoulder.

I smirked, looking up at Sam. "She'll be fine." I said lightly. "Don't worry about her."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not worried."

"Uh, yeah, you totally are."

We both turned at the sound of a bang coming from the kitchen, followed by Dean swearing under his breath and a guilty laugh. "He's already smashing my house." Sam sighed and shook his head, suppressing a smile as we followed where Dean had gone. I knew the speech that was coming now- the three of us would sit down with a beer, he'd ask what we'd been hunting and then he'd try to talk us into leaving the life. Same as always. But that was fine, because at least that meant that the three of us were actually sitting down together- and sometimes, it felt just like the old days.

* * *

_So this was a oneshot for my buddy, Ashley, hope you liked!  
And if anyone else has any requests, just let me know! Thank you for reading and the support, you all rock! :-)))_


End file.
